In certain enterprise computing systems, users may run an application in a physical desktop environment or a virtual desktop environment. In a physical desktop environment, the user runs the application on a physical, local device (e.g., computer, mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.), while in a virtual or remote desktop environment the user runs the application on a virtual machine (VM) hosted by computing equipment in a data center. A virtual desktop environment is a computing model that uses VM technology (e.g., hypervisor and virtualization software) to “virtualize” a physical computer, including the entire desktop operating system environment, installed applications, memory, and hard disk resources. In such an environment, these resources are encapsulated inside multiple files on a server, collectively constituting a VM. For all practical purposes, a VM is no different than a physical machine in that it has all the required components that make up a full-functional computer. These include a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS), a processor, random access memory (RAM), a network adapter, and hard disk(s). From the user's perspective, the VM presents itself, and operates like, an ordinary physical desktop computer.